Respect from the World
by Greenjolt
Summary: Secrets & revelations are unfolded to Ron while in Yamanouchi. A very wrong-sick event awaits Kim while she continues her day-to-day life. A great battle is set in the future from a race that knows not when to quit. In the end though, Ron will have more than the human race's recognition. *Rated M for sexual and violent reasons.*


**This is the sequel to **_Recognition from the World_. **I do have plans for Kim but, I am having trouble coming up with a way to build up to it. So for now, I will focus mostly on Ron. Be warned, there will be at least one chapter that will be questionable. Please enjoy.**

An obvious future battle

On the Lorwardian home world, in the medic chamber, a very tall, menacing, and displeased king listened to the finishing story of two fallen warriors.

"That is when he grabbed my head and looked at me. His entire eyes turned blue and I felt something penetrate my mind. I could not fight, he completely overpowered me. When he released me, he took my wrist-com and did something strange with it," said Warhok.

"The same blue glow that was in his eyes one moment surrounded it and a portal opened next us," said Warmonga.

"And he dragged the two of you into the throne room still locked in a cage and the rest we know," said Warking.

Warking continued to stare down Warhok and Warmonga with a displeased and angry look. The story they told him sounded absurd. Had it not been for the fact that he was in the throne room when Ron came through the portal, he would have had Warhok and Warmonga executed. His queen, who was standing a few feet behind him, was of the same mind.

Warking was about to say something to Warhok and Warmonga when the psych-medic moved his chair to get up. It made a sound that, to Warhok and Warmonga, sounded like the screeching they heard from Ron when they faced them. This made them cry out in unison, "GAH!" and hold each other shivering in uncontrollable fear. Warking looked at the medic and the medic nervously smiled small trying to hide behind his clip board. Warking walked towards the medic with furry in his eyes. He raised his fist to smash Warsnake's face in but stopped. He remembered that Warsnake was the only psych-medic that Lorwardia currently has.

***We interrupt this story for a little educational/informative knowledge.**

_The average life span *_combat and war are ignored for this*_ for a Lorwardian male is 170 years. The average life span for a Lorwardian female is 180 years _(we men may have been first, but sadly that means we die first...grumble)._ The longest any Lorwardian has live _*combat and war included this time* _is 200 years._

_The current Warking and Warqueen are the rarest as they are currently 459 and 440 years old _(respectively)._ Both are still as if they are in their prime._

_Lorwardians never express emotions of compassion, kindness, and sentimentality. Think of them __**kind of**__ like Spartans. Such emotions are considered signs of weakness._

_Yes readers, Lorwardians do have psych-medics. The current Warking is the cause of this. They were made to insure that the psychological mental conditions of Lorwardians are stable so that they do not turn on each other. Another story for another day_.

***We now bring you back to the story**

Warking sighed as he lowered his fist.

He looked at Warsnake, crossed his arms and asked, "How long until their psychological status are stable enough for combat?"

"I-In all honesty Warking," replied Warsnake, "I do not know. I have read all past records of previous psych-medic reports and Lorwardia's history; yet, this is the first time I have seen, let alone heard or read, any Lorwardian in such a condition of paranoia and fear of inferior beings. I tried to create a replica of the Earther called Ron Stoppable with the screeching sounds they kept spouting about and have them turn their fear into anger and rage so that they could vent it on the replica; but, that only further increased their paranoia. I tried to bring them back to their senses by hitting them. I tried shock therapy. I tried reminding them that they are Lorwardians and that Lorwardians fear no other races. I tried to remind Warhok that he is our champion and that Warmonga, she is his battle mate, that they are praised and respected by all Lorwardians. Every method that I could think of failed."

"Then how is it that when I came to question them, they were in a decent condition to give me answers?" asked Warking.

Warsnake began trembling and hid his face behind his clip board even more. Warking began regretting asking his question.

"Be-Be-Because, there was only one method that I thought of that might bring them back to their senses," said Warsnake. "I-I dismissed it quickly at first when it came to mind and reasoned that the shonigi (_Lorwardian whisky_) that I had seven hours ago was tampered with and I was just experiencing the effects. I remembered though that you would want to question them quickly and you would not wait very long. So I-I-I…I threw my Lorwardian pride away!"

Warsnake began forming tears. He fought hard to hold them back, but they were slowly becoming stronger. Warking and his queen, their faces stunned and mouths hanging wide open with bug eyes, could not believe it. The only method that brought Warhok and Warmonga into a short term stable enough state to answer questions, were methods that Earthers used: emotions of sentimentality and compassion.

Warking began to grow angrier than ever before; not at Warsnake, but at the Earthers who fought with his champion and battle mate, especially Ron. Warsnake was on the verge of collapsing onto the ground and cry loud and long.

Warking quickly grabbed Warsnake by the shoulders and said, "SILENCE! Do not disgrace yourself by making your sacrifice in vain. Knowledge of our enemy and of the battle has been obtained. No matter how absurd it may be, it will none-the-less help lead us to victory when we strike back at this humiliation we have received."

Warsnake fought hard. His tears soon vanished and the face of a proper Lorwardian returned.

"Do you have any offspring?" asked Warking.

Warsnake replied, "Yes. Three sons and one daughter."

"Which of them shows interest in your profession?" asked Warking

"My daughter. She is actually rather intelligent and smart for a seven year old" said Warsnake.

"Good. She will follow in your footsteps. Have her sent to the palace by noon no later tomorrow." Said Warking

"As you command Warking," replied Warsnake.

"Now," said Warking, "I want you to do whatever it takes to return Warhok and Warmonga back to their senses so that they are capable for combat. And also, what has transpired in this room and what will continue to do so, until Warhok and Warmonga are healed, never happened."

Even though Warsnake's sacrifice was of a good cause, what he did would normally still demand his execution. Lorwardians never show signs of sentimentality and whatnot. Warking could not afford to lose his only psych medic though. All Lorwardians were required to have a psych evaluation once a year to ensure that their mental status were stable. Without it, then Lorwardians may slowly revert back to what they once were before Warking became the current ruler. Their desire for battle and need to prove themselves as great/strong warriors may become overpowering, leading them to either trying to conquer other worlds with dull minds or turn on one-another. Either way, both would eventually lead to Lorwardia's extinction.

"I understand Warking," said Warsnake.

Warking and Warqueen then left the medic room. As they made their way back to the throne room, Warking began thing again about the insults and humiliation that they had received from Ron and the others.

(_Warmonga was tricked twice by the Earthers. Our technology was destroyed by flowers. The Blue imposter, his battle mate, and two mere children outsmarted Warhok and Warmonga and constantly evaded them. And to make matters worse, the one called Ron Stoppable turns my champion and his battle mate into whimpering, pathetic things that required my only psych-medic to sacrifice his Lorwardian pride just so that they could answer a few questions before they went back to whimpering in fear. I will personally insure that these Earthers suffer greatly._)

As his rage and anger continued to rise, he said to Warqueen in a tone that demanded absolute obedience, "I want my generals, my head scientist, and my head engineers in the throne room _**NOW!**_"

"Y-Yes my king!" exclaimed a scared and nervous Warqueen, as she quickly left to fulfill his demands.

When Warking approached the doors to the throne room, instead of waiting for the doors to open, he raised his right fist and broke the door down, greatly startling the guards.

One of the guards unfortunately said, "Er…"

Warking snapped his to the guard, grabbed him by his clothing and punched him in the head. The guard's skull was completely shattered and his neck had turned a complete 180 degrees before falling off his shoulders. The towering 17ft alien looked at the rest of the guards, all who had dropped to either bottoms or hands and knees shivering in fear, and said menacingly, "Clean the mess, dispose of the body, and do not return."

"YES WARKING!" exclaimed the guards in unison, before carrying out the orders they had been given.

**Bring on all criticism, reviews, and compliments. I failed to look at the Kim Possible wiki to see that I have been misspelling Warhok's name. Until next time, bye.**

_Greenjolt/Eric_


End file.
